


Dangerous Implication

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is humor to be found when Hermione makes a dangerous implication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Implication

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted at HPFandom.net and beta'd by the wonderful Twisted Mind, who makes my work fit for human eyes.
> 
> This is the first of my fics I'm cross-posting. I'll only be putting the good ones up here - if you find my page on HPFandom.net, be warned, there's a number of kind of awful ones and ones I'm not very happy with, but don't have the heart to take down.
> 
> Cover-my-ass statement: All characters and settings and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury books and any and all other entities involved. Only the plot remains the author's; she merely borrows the characters for a time and then has to send them back (mostly) undamaged.

# Dangerous Implication

It was just past midnight, and the Gryffindor Common Room was quiet but for the crackling flames and the soft breathing of the last two occupants. Ron Weasley lay back against the couch, staring into the flames and idly twirling one of his girlfriend’s curls around his finger. It was a night of honesty for the two of them, and Ron swallowed before he worked up his archetypal Gryffindor courage and said, “I wasn’t sure we’d ever be together.”

Hermione Granger didn’t move from her spot, leaning against Ron’s shoulder. “I admit that it surprises me too – you weren’t exactly easy to read, you know that, Won-won?”

Ron shuddered, “Please don’t do that – you sound too much like her!”

Hermione chuckled even as her head bounced slightly with the shivering of Ron’s form under her head, “Alright, but seriously, I doubt I’d have waited so long if it weren’t for Harry.”

Ron turned his head slightly to look at his girlfriend nee best friend, “How’s that?”

“Well, while you were dating Lavender, I was suitably upset –“ 

Ron snickered, “No kidding, it took a while before Harry slapped me upside the head and told me you were jealous and just to ask you out already.”

“Anyway,” Hermione continued, “I was upset so one night while you and Lavender were entertaining out year mates, Harry and I went to the Room of Requirement and drank ourselves stupid. And before you ask,” she said just as Ron opened his mouth to speak, “the Room provided the alcohol – it likes Harry. 

“And while we were really, well, very drunk – and we talked. About everything – you and I, the War, school, and teachers – you get the idea. At one point though, can’t remember which of us said it – though I fear it was me – we got to talking about the possibility of Harry and I getting together since you seemed so into Lavender. We made it into this big ludicrous joke about what our lives would be like; what our kids would look like, what we’d do, the whole thing.”

“So why didn’t you two get together, even just for show, to you know, make a stab at me?” Ron asked hesitantly.

Hermione turned her head to look up at her boyfriend, “That’s easy. In the light of day we laughed and shuddered at the idea of our kids,” she said definitively as if that said it all.

“Huh? Walk that through for me? – in small words, since I must have missed something the first time,” Ron said sardonically. 

Hermione raised a brow and said, “Just think about it, Ron. If Harry and I had kids, what would the world be like if our kids had my brains and Harry’s power? I shudder to think what would happen.”

Ron stopped dead and his face went white. He shot up off the couch, dislodging Hermione rather roughly in the process and began pacing. 

“What the devil is wrong with you?!” Hermione didn’t shout – she _didn’t_ – even as she narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

“Hermione, think about what you just said. You didn’t want to know what would happen to the world if your kids had your brains and Harry’s power, right?”

Hermione nodded even though she was annoyed that Ron was merely parroting her words back to her.

“Hermione, Harry’s taken up with Severus Snape!”

Hermione’s eyes went wide at the implication as she said, “Oh shite.” 

_Finite_


End file.
